One Day More
by Crazy Quiet Chick -Not Russia
Summary: Honda Kiku has had a hard life. He was diagnosed with a rare cancer at age four, weeks after he met his imaginary friend Francis. This is his life and his journey. Tw: cancer, depression, and possible deaths
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Honda Kiku was a seventeen year old boy with a rare cancer. Since the age of four he has been bedridden in a hospital located in America. He had a twin brother that lived in the hospital with him, Honda Itsuki. The two twins became orphaned at age 14 when the tsunami hit Japan. The two boys were still in the United States at that time, Itsuki attending his first year of High School and Kiku in the hospital, to sick and thin to move. When the news reached the two boys, Itsuki quit school in order to get jobs to pay the expensive medical bill that the chemo treatment for Kiku, who had been on chemo for years. And durning that time he never lost his hair. That's the thing most people remember about the boy, how he never mentioned how he kept his hair.

Honda Kiku didn't have many friends, mostly due to being quiet and preferred to be alone. His face always remained stotic and his eyes blank. Itsuki was the only one who knew how to make him smile and laugh, but that never happened since he lost his parents. At age seventeen his condition worsened, making it so he had to be transferred to another hospital, brother in tow. Months later, a month before he turned eighteen in fact, he was well enough to move around. Everyone agreed that he should be sent to somewhere with a nice climate and moderate storms.

But we'll get to that later. After all, Kiku's life deserves to be heard and read. So lets start at age three, the last time Honda Kiku lived a normal, healthy, and happy life with his family in Tokyo, Japan. On the day he decided he wanted an imaginary friend...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Kiku-chan is a girl~!" Laughed a five year old who lived in the same apartment as the small boy, smallest in the building in fact. At the moment, Honda Kiku, age three, was being held by his hair up in the air, legs kicking wildly, hands gripping the five year olds wrist. At that moment in time, Honda Hikaru and Ayami, Kiku's parents, were at a business meeting in Osaka, meaning the twins were sent to the Kirishiki family who lived next door.

Kiku was biting his lip to keep from wailing, (he was a man!) when the mother of the older boy walked in.

"Toru! Put Kiku-chan down!" she chided, hitting the back of the boys head. He made a sound and dropped Kiku, the poor toddler landing on his face. Itsuki walked in the room, having being forced to take a bath. He saw Kiku on the floor and his red eyes narrowed as he looked at the criminal who hurt his cute little brother. But more importantly he ran and helped Kiku up

"Kiku are you ok? Do I need to beat him up?" He asked, wiping the slightly smaller boys tears away. Kiku sniffed and shook his head. Itsuki smiled and flicked his nose "Kiku is cute so Kiku should smile and not cry!" He said kindly. Kiku pouted

"Im not cute!" He closed his eyes and stuck out his tongue when he was picked up by strong hands.

"Kiku is very cute!" Said a deep voice and the two brothers squealed "Daddy!" After they got all their things together, and got apologized by a pouting five year old, they went home.

The night went as usual, dinner of salted salmon and tea, watching an hour of anime after dinner, baths, and a kiss on the head as the twins where tucked into bed. Kiku looked at his sleeping brothers face and sighed. '... Will I ever be big and strong like Nii-san...?' He thought as he stood up and walked to the window. He winced again as pain came to his lower back but didn't think of it, most likely it was a bruise from being beat up by the Kirishiki boy.

Kiku looked at the sky, at the moon, and sighed again. He wanted friends but no one would want to be his friend. Maybe it was because of his blank expressions or his empty eyes... But he so badly wanted a friend! He looked at his book case and an idea struck him. Why not make his own? He closed his eyes and thought long and hard before the image of a boy with bright blue eyes and blonde hair in a low pony, merging together some of his favorite anime characters and opened his eyes. He was there, barely, but there. He was in pajamas and staring at Kiku with a smile.

"What's your name?" Kiku asked, sitting down on the ground. The boy flopped down and stuck out his hand.

"Francis!"

-/-/-/-/❤\-\-\-\-

Weeks went past and Kiku was like a normal and happy child. No one could explain the sudden change in his personality but they were happy. Francis and Kiku became great friends, the duo watching and reading together. His parents were frightened for a bit, wondering who their child talked to late at night. But after a while brushed it off as being a childlike behavior. One rainy day, the family curled up on a pile of blankets when Kiku started coughing. No one thought of it but his mother sent him straight to bed, hoping that it wasn't another cold. After the show ended, Itsuki said goodnight to his parents and walked to his room. When his eyes fell on Kiku, in bed with a pool of blood coming from his mouth, he screamed.

That night Kiku was diagnosed with -_-.

Two days later he turned four.

-Francis POV-

"Kiku! Kiku!" The imaginary todler cried out as he watched his friend spew blood onto his pillow. He ran and tried to get Hikaru and Ayami, but they acted as though he wasn't there! He ran back and tried to help his fried who had passed out, but broke down crying. "W-why can't I help you!?"

-/-/-/-/❤\-\-\-\-

A week after the attack Kiku's parents used their business connections to send him to St. Jude's, a child cancer hospital in America. He was placed in a ward on his own, away from other children, and the chemo therapy began straight away. That night, his weary parents, Itsuki was in Japan with his grandparents, checked into a hotel less than a mile away from the hospital. They silently hugged each other and cried without tears for their poor boy... He had just started living and now this... Ayami gently swayed her husband to go shower and rest, he had been on the phone non stop for the week, and made her way to the balcony.

She slowly looked to the sky and Kiku's face flashed through her mind, his big deep brown eyes, pale skin, and soft, dark black hair she loved so much.. She closed her eyes as tears slipped through and muttered a single wish that may seem silly to most but she was already preparing herself for the loss of her child.

"Please... Let him keep his hair.. Let him keep his hair..."

-Francis POV-

The imaginary toddler walked around the seemingly cold hall outside Kiku's room. He didn't understand why no one paid him any mind, he was a child to! The only one that seemed to notice him was another boy about Kiku's age with green eyes and all he did was stare at him in sad horror. But why? He didn't smell bad did he, nor did he seem thin. He sighed and sat outside his friends room, bringing his knees to his chest.

"Please god... Please don't let Kiku die!"

-/-/-/-/❤\-\-\-\-

A year past with the same words.

'He is showing no signs of further sickness nor of recovery. What is the most surprising factor of his condition is that his hair remains unaffected by the chemo therapy. We will let you know of any changes but please believe that he is in safe hands.'

By the time the American Independence Day came, the Honda family lived in America five miles away from the hospital. Hikaru and Ayami kept their jobs as editors, just for the American branch of the company they worked for. Itsuki stayed at home mostly, watching TV and blaming the universe for what was happening to his brother. Kiku grew incredibly thin but he always smiled when he saw his family or Francis. He made sure to eat some when they where around but couldn't bring himself to when they left. He just couldn't eat anymore.

On October 25, Kiku made a mini breakthrough and was able to walk a little but he wasn't able to go home. His family stayed with him until 7, when Kiku began getting tired. Francis climbed into the bed as Kiku's parents left and looked at his friend.

"Hey Kiku?"

"Yeah?"

"I promise I'll never leave you! I won't ever ever leave you!" The blonde said solemnly, purplish-blue eyes clear. Kiku blinked.

"Why?"

"Because... Because you're my best and only friend and I love you!" The blond hugged Kiku gently and a huge smile broke out on the sickly boys face.

"You'll never leave me?"

"No! Ill be with you forever and ever because Kiku is my Sailor Moon!"'

[[AN: So.. There's a reason I'm writing this but I don't wanna say it right now. But let me tell you that I am NOT taking this story lightly. But I do hope you liked it, even a small bit. Thank you for reading and I hope you review. I am with-holding the cancer he has so I may do more research.]]


End file.
